The Wedding
by Dark-Shigure-16
Summary: Surprise, surprise! Harry and the Weasleys are invited to a surprise wedding. Who's the groom? Who's the bride? There will be a tiny RonHermione at the VERY end of the story. Read to find out who is getting married. If I should make more chapters let me k


Ki- Chan: Hey, how's it going? This is another fanfic that I wrote. It's, I guess, a one shot, so it's just one really long chapter. For those of you who haven't read the sixth book yet, then you shouldn't read this fic. I don't know if the two people I have getting married are actually going to get married, so this is just something that I had on my mind since I've finished the sixth book. Also, this isn't one of my greatest writing pieces, but I tried my best on it.

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or other items, places, things, etc. They belong to the great creator of the Harry Potter series, J.K. Rowling and to the city of London. **

The Wedding 

"Harry, dear, time to get ready!" Harry jolted up from shock. '_Today's the day,_' he thought happily. He quickly got dressed and hurriedly downstairs to the Weasly's kitchen.

"Goof Morfing, Sharry," said Ron, with a mouthful of food. " 'Morning," said Hermione, who was reading the _Dailey Prophet_, "I can't believe it, it's actually today!"

"I can't believe it either," said Harry, excitedly. "And you're the best mate, Harry," Ron added, with a cheer.

Fred, George, Charlie, Ginny, Bill, and Fluer rushed downstairs for breakfast, almost trampling Harry in the process. "Good Morning, 'Arry," said Fluer, giving Harry a quick peck on the cheek. The rest of the Weasly's and Fluer sat down at the table, awaiting for the food to arrive.

'_If only Sirius and Dumbledore were here,_' Harry thought grimly, looking around at all the cheerful faces. "Harry, Ron, Hermione, I need you to de- gnome the garden before you do anything else," said Mrs. Weasly over the chattering voices. Once the three friends had finished their breakfast, they went outside to de- gnome the garden.

"I wonder what it's going to be like," said Hermione, plucking a gnome out of the ground. "I don't… OW," yelled Ron, who was bitten by the gnome's razor sharp teeth. "It's going to be great," said Harry, throwing a gnome over the fence, quite a ways off. Once done de- gnomeing, Harry, Ron, and Hermione went inside to get cleaned up.

When they they went downstairs, they saw two new people sitting in the kitchen, "Ah, Harry, good morning," greeted Mr. Weasly, furiously shaking his hand. "Nice to see you, Mr. Weasly."

Percy, who was reading a book on culdrens, only said, "Greetings, Harry," then stuck his nose back into the book. The wedding wasn't until later that evening, so everyone went into the leaving room to relax, except for Percy and Mr. and Mrs. Weasly, who stayed in the kitchen.

In the living room, Ginny was tossing butterbeer corks, watching Crookshanks chase after them. Bill and Fluer were cuddled up in an arm chair; Fred and George were sitting in a corner, discussing new plans for their now very popular joke shop.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione just sat on the floor, not saying anything. The silence was broken when Hermione said, "I bet Hagrid's going to be there." "Of course he will," said Ron, "He wouldn't miss it for the world." They went back to sitting in silence for about another hour or so. '_Sirius would love to be here,_' thought Harry, with a smile.

It's time to get ready," called Mrs. Weasly from the kitchen. Everyone went upstairs and changed into their new dress robes. It took all of them about ten minutes to get dressed because they were so excited about going.

"I really like ze drez robez, you bought me Mrz. Weazly," commented Fluer, entering the room.

"Why thank you very much, dear," said Mrs. Weasly, blushing.

"Is everyone ready," said Mr. Weasly, now in his new dress robes. With everyone's okay, the got inside the Ministry cars and set off towards King's Cross Station.

"Quickly, through the barrier!" Once everyone was through, they went to the train that would take them to from Platform 9 ¾ to Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry. "I can't believe it," squeeled Ginny, "We get to go to a wedding and it's being held at Hogwarts no less."

Harry ws happy that he was going back to Hogwarts, even if it was for a short period of time, but he also dreaded going back because of what happened only just a few months ago.

"Harry," whispered Ron, "you alright, mate?"

"Yeah," Harry lied. Once they had arrived at Hogwarts, they hurried over to the place where there were decorations hanging; the wedding was to be held outside. Harry's insides churned at the sight. '_It's near the lake,_' he thought.

Turning around, he saw his friend, Hagrid, walking to him. "Hiya, 'Arry," he bellowed, with a laugh, " 'ow've ya been?"

"Just fine," Harry lied, again. There was a long silence between the two friends. "It'll be okay, 'Arry," whispered Hagrid, sincerely, who didn't fall for Harry's lie. "Thanks."

"Hurry, It's about start," called Hermione. Harry and Hagrid walked over to Ron and Hermione. Harry didn't sit with them considering he was the best man. He walked to the front of the iale and sat in an empty seat. There were lots of witches and wizards there to see the wedding; Professor McGonagall, Professor Flitwick, Cornilus Fudge, even Professor Trelawney was there to see the ceremony and there were other people there that Harry didn't know.

"Ya know," Hagrid whispered to Ron and Hermione, " I don' even know who's gettin' married." "No one does," Hermione whispered back, "It's suppose to be a surprise for most people." Everyone went quite when the huge oak doors of the school opened, revealing the groom.

It was hard to see his face, but everyone, especially Harry, Ron, and Hermione who had turned around in their chairs, could tell he was wearing a shabby set of dress robes. '_Professor Lupin,_' Harry thought in amazement, who stood up to get a better look.

"Congratulations, Professor," Harry said, when Lupin had arrived at the alter. "Thanks Harry." Again, everyone went quite when they heard the music playing, meaning that the bride would arrive soon. And again, they all looked back to see a woman wearing pearly white dress robes and the most noticeable was her bubblegum pink hair.

Harry and the others stared in amazement; Tonks looked very beautiful indeed and it was hard to believe that they had decided to get married.

Tonks was being guided by, more than likely, her father and when she arrived at the alter, all was silent again and her father took a seat in the front row.

The priest began to speak for the remaining chatter to quite. (we're going to skip through all that long stuff and get to the 'I dos' so, yeah.)

"Do you, Remus Lupin, take this woman to be your wife," asked the priest. "I do." "And do you, Nymphadora Tonks, take this man to be your husband?" "I do," she answered.

"Then I here by pronounce you husband and wife," declared the priest, "you may kiss the bride." As that was said, Lupin and Tonks shared a long meaningful kiss. Once they pulled away, they ran down the aile. Before Lupin and Tonks disapperated, Tonks tossed her bouquet.

It soared through the air and the person who caught it, was none other than, Hermione; she looked at Ron and blushed. Everyone said their goodbyes and Lupin and Tonks disapperated, leaving behind their very happy friends and family.

"I wonder what's going to happen now," said Hermione, as she, Ron, and Harry walked to the train with everyone else. "Who knows," said Ron, "Tomorrow's a new day, anything could happen." They continued walking towards the platform, under the setting sun, awaiting the next days adventure.

END 

Ki- chan: well, that was the story. It took me awhile to get done, but here it is. Please review and tell me what you think.


End file.
